STRANGER
by Pasir Putih
Summary: Semua terjadi seakan itu bukanlah masalah. Tetapi bagiku, Itu merupakan masalah yang rumit. Ku harap Dia akan muncul kembali..


STRANGER

.

.

.

Desclaimer by : Mashashi Kishimoto

.

WARNING!

 _Adult content detected_

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Helai rambut lavender melambai mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus di Sungai kecil, dekat perbatasan Desa Konohagakure dan Desa Sunagakure. Tampak seorang gadis berambut _lavender_ sedang menanggalkan pakaiannya hanya menyisakan pakaian dalam yang senada dengan rambut lavender milikinya. Tak lupa sebelum menceburkan diri ke Sungai, Dia mengikat tinggi rambut menampakkan leher jenjang seputih susu. Kaki ramping menelusuri bebatuan hingga akhirnya memasuki air sungai setengah telanjang. Gadis itu membersihkan diri segera sebelum orang berdatangan untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Mencoba menikmati kesunyian, seperti menyatu dengan alam, menikmati suasana hutan yang masih terawat.  
'srek..srek..srek..'

Tiba-tiba mata Gadis itu terbuka ketika mendengar suara kecil, seperti langkah yang bergesekan dengan tanah. Segera Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara.

Hampa...

"Hmm, apa yang sedang Ia lakukan disini?" bisik Hinata masih dengan keraguan terbesit di wajahnya.

Hyuuga Hinata, nama gadis yang sedang berada di dalam air sungai, menyahut,

"Si-Siapa Anda?" Teriak Hinata seadanya dengan suara bergetar sambil menggigit bibir sensualnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Orang itu hanya diam. Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata. Menanggalkan pakaiannya, hanya menyisakan _boxer_ miliknya. Hinata menoleh ke belakang, tampak tubuh kekar seorang Pria tetapi wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas. Hinata merutuk sial dengan tingkat minus mata miliknya meningkat. Pria itu membalikkan tubuh Hinata membelakangi Pria itu. Hinata merasakan tubuh mungilnya direngkuh seseorang, serta melingkarkan tangan kekar di pinggang Hinata.

"A-anda siapa.. apa yang Anda lakukan" bisik Hinata mencoba melepas lembut tangan Pria itu dengan nafas yang memburu. Pria memeluknya semakin erat, membenamkan wajah di leher Hinata.

"Sstt..diamlah..",sahut Pria itu dengan suara berat miliknya.  
"Tapi ini tidak wajar Tuan,Saya tidak tahu Anda siapa..." bisik Hinata dengan suara lembutnya.  
"..." Pria itu hanya diam tanpa menyahut. Memeluk tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya diam tanpa bersua.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang Kau lakukan di Sungai tadi subuh?" tanya salah seorang teman Hinata.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa Ino," Balas Hinata tanpa menoleh penanya. Hinata tetap fokus meracik obat yang ada di tangannya sambil membaca buku panduan yang ada di pangkuan gadis itu.  
"Hoo~ Ayolah Hinata.. Aku tahu kau pergi subuh ke Sungai, Apa diam-diam Kau diajari Kurenai-sensei racikan baru tanpa sepengetahuanku?" terang Ino merasa tidak dihiraukan.

Sejenak Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya. Membuka kacamata miliknya. Berdiri menghampiri Ino di meja sebelah. Menyandarkan bokongnya di sisi meja tempat Ini berada. Menghembus nafas sejenak. Dan menarik kembali..

"Ino..Aku tidak tau. Sejak awal tim medis ditempatkan disini, Aku merasa sudah asing disini. Aku merasa tidak nyaman. Banyak yang Aku kuatirkan akan terjadi. Aku... Aku tidak tau bagaimana menjadi profesional Ino. Situasi ini benar-benar baru untukku ." Kata Hinata panjang lebar menundukkan kepalanya. Helaian poni jatuh menghiasi wajah tirus miliknya. "Aku belum pernah seperti ini Ino. Ada perasaan aneh dan senang di waktu yang bersamaan" kata Hinata frustasi. "Tadi pagi ada pria yang Aku temui di Sungai. Sialnya Aku tidak membawa kacamataku dan Aku tidak tahu Dia siapa. Dia menyentuhku dan Aku merasa tidak nyaman kalo Aku menolaknya." Sambung Hinata.

Ino merasa prihatin melihat Hinata, "Hooo~ ayolahh Hinata.. Kau bukan anak remaja lagi. Sudah saatnya kau menanggapi serius hal krusial seperti itu dan memasukkan sesuatu ke balik celanamu. HAHAH" Kata Ino sambil berkedip menggoda Hinata. Lalu Ino menghela nafas seraya menyahut,

"Hinata, Aku tau perasaanmu. Tapi cobalah untuk bercinta dengan Pria asing. Pasti akan menyenangkan" Kata Ino sambil menatap sahabat indigo yang sedang menerawang ke langit biru cerah.

"Ino... bagaimana Aku bisa bersikap seperti itu ketika Aku belum pernah mengalami hal konyol seperti itu? Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini" tanya Hinata masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Ino menghembuskan nafas melihat sahabat introvertnya akhirnya keluar dari sarang.

"Yosh Hinata! Saatnya berburu Pria hebat disini!" teriak Ino, mengepal tangan meninju ke atas langit-langit ruangan. Mencoba mencairkan suasana.

.

.

.

Malam yang dingin mengganti suasana sunyi di _base camp_. Embun berlabuh di daun-daun hijau, mencair lalu jatuh ke tanah.

"Ino.." Hinata berbisik sambil menggoyangkan badan Ino. Tampak Ia gelisah seperti menahan suatu hal. Mencoba membangunkan Ino.

"Mmmh..." Ino hanya berguman tidak jelas, semakin mengeratkan selimut miliknya.

Hinata merasa mengganggu tidur Ino, sehingga Ia memutuskan untuk keluar _camp_ sendirian. Mengambil _sweater_ kulit miliknya, memakai sepatu _booth_ dan melangkah keluar. Ia melangkah mengikuti arah anak panah menuju toilet. Segera Hinata berlari kecil dan memasuki toilet yang sedang kosong. 'hufft.. arigatou Kami-sama.' bisiknya dalam kesunyian.

' _bruukk..._ '

Deguman keras terdengar menghantam dari luar toilet. Hinata panik dan segera keluar.

" _Kami-sama_ , apa yang terjadi?!" Hinata terkejut. Tampak seorang wanita berambut pirang berlumuran darah menempel di seluruh kain miliknya. Wanita itu tidak berdaya, meringkuk sambil memegang perutnya. Darah mengalir dengan tanpa henti, terutama bagian lengan. Hinata sengaja berteriak untuk membangunkan seluruh penghuni _camps._ Sambil membopong wanita itu masuk ke dalam _camp_ medis. Hinata mengikat pergelangan lengan wanita itu untuk menghentikan darah mengalir. Hinata menyempatkan diri membunyikan sirine tanda darurat. Alhasil, seluruh kru bergabung. Tampak ekspresi panik terbesit di wajah mereka.

"SENSEI! SEBELAH SINI!" teriak Hinata sambil melambai pada Kurinei yang berlari menuju Hinata. Kurenai segera mengambil bagian menangani wanita berambut pirang itu. "Hinata! SEGERA RACIK OBAT PENYANGKAL RACUN DAN CAMPUR DENGAN BEBERAPA OBAT GENERIK!", teriak Kurenai.

Hinata dengan cepat mengambil beberapa obat generik dan meracik beberapa tumbuhan yang telah tersedia di sebuah kotak berwarna putih. Setelah ekstraknya telah memadai, Hinata mencampurnya dengan obar generik dalam satu gelas steril. Segera menghampiri Kurenai dan memberi obat itu. Tampak Wanita berambut pirang tersebut sudah diperban bagian lengan. Darah sudah berhenti mengalir. Hinata melangkah menyodorkan obat hasil racikannya kepada kurenai. Dan wanita itu meneguk dalam sekali tegukan. Segera merebah di tempat tidur.

"Sensei.. Dia tidak apa-apa kan?" gumam Hinata mengikuti Kurenai keluar.

Kurenai hanya memasang muka datar seraya berkata,

"Dia terluka berat Hinata. Dari lukanya sepertinya Dia terkenai kunai beracun. Dia masih butuh istirahat. Besok kita baru akan menanyakannya beberapa hal."ucap Kurenai sambil menguap.

"Hmm..sepertinya _camp_ ini butuh pengawasan ketat." Kata Kurnai lagi. Tampak suasana di luar sudah ramai oleh beberapa orang yang berjaga dan juga tenaga medis lainnya. Sedangkan Ino baru menampakkan batang hidungnya beberapa menit kemudian. Dengan wajah kebingungan, Dia menatap Hinata dan tersenyum tak berdosa. Seolah-olah mencoba meminta penjelasan Hinata apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Hinata hanya mengedikkan bahunya, lalu berlalu dengan Kurenai berjalan di depannya.

.

.

.

"Permisi Nona. Apa Anda tahu dimana Saya berada?" tanya wanita berambut pirang itu dengan nada ketus. Hinata sedikit terkejut. Tampak buku medis yang sedang dibacanya hampir terjatuh dari pangkuannya. Kacamata baca milik Hinata melorot sedikit. Hinata segera menoleh, " Oh, selamat pagi nona. Anda sedang berada di daerah perbatasan Desa Konohagakure dan Desa Sunagakure." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum manis miliknya. "Apa Anda butuh minum Nona?" tawar Hinata.

" Aku ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Aku mohon izinkan aku untuk pergi Nona." Kata wanita itu dengan wajah yang memelas.

'wow~ ekspresinya cepat sekali berubah' pikir Hinata.

"Maaf Nona, tapi anda masih butuh untuk diintimidasi." Balas Hinata

"Saya tidak membawa barang apa-apa No-na." Kata wanita itu membalas. Masih dengan wajak memelas. Hinata segera menarik nafas, berjalan ke arah wanita itu dan berkata,

"Tentu jika Aku penguasa disini, Aku bakal melepaskanmu sekarang juga." Kata Hinata sambil memegang pundak Wanita itu. "Istirahatlah sebelum banyak hal menguras pikiranmu. Anda harus siap akan itu." Kata Hinata sambil merebahkan kembali wanita itu. Menarik selimut sebatas dada.

.

.

.

Hinata melangkah menelusuri jalanan sempit menuju sungai di pagi buta. Ini kedua kalinya Dia melakukannya. Pergi sendiri dikala semua orang masih terlelap. Disamping insomnia yang menyerang akhir-akhir ini, Ia ingin menghirup udara segar. Menapaki jalan, menginjak batuan hingga sampai di sungai. Ia segera menanggalkan pakaiannya. Menyisakan pakaian dalam warna merah senada miliknya. Gadis itu mengikat rambut tinggi, menyisakan poni di dahi. Dengan hati-hati, Ia menenggelamkan badan setengah hingga menyisakan kepala. Menutup mata, menikmati alam yang masih alami.

'sreekk..'

Tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar lagi.

Bunyi langkah kaki semakin dekat, menelusuri batuan untuk masuk ke air sungai.

' _deg..'_ Hinata

Lagi,Pria itu semakin mendekat lalu mencapai tubuh setengah telanjang Hinata. Memeluknya dengan intens dari belakang. Lalu berbisik, "Apa kabar Hyuuga?" dengan suara sensual.

"A-anda siapa?" ucap Hinata setengah berbisik dengan suara bergetar.

Pria itu mencium leher Hinata. Meninggalkan _kissmark_ , lalu meremas dada Hinata yang hanya ditutupi _bra_ dari belakang. Hinata mendongakkan kepala ke atas dengan mata terpejam, memegang tangan pria itu dengan lembut mencoba melepasnya. Pria itu segera melumat bibir Hinata,

"akh..huh..A-anda si-ugh-apa?" Desah Hinata, kesempatam bagi Pria itu memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Hinata. Hinata mencoba memikirkan berbagai cara untuk segera melepas diri dan kembali ke _camp_ meminta pertolongan. Tapi otak dan hatinya sedang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Sebelah tangan Pria itu berpindah ke perut rata Hinata, mengusapnya lalu memasukkan jari telunjuk miliknya ke pusar Hinata. Memainkan pusar itu. Masih dengan posisi mencium Hinata dan tangan satunya lagi memegang dada kiri Hinata.

"ughh..ssh" Desah Hinata.

Pinggul Hinata mulai bergerak maju lalu mundur perlahan, mencoba menikmati sensasi yang belum pernah Ia rasakan sebelumnya. Hinata merasa bagian bawah miliknya lembab.

Pria itu segera menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dengan suara berat dan sensual berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata ," _Sayonara, Hime_.." Pria itu melepas Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Dilepas tiba-tiba membuat Hinata tenggelam ke dalam air. Lalu segera berenang ke tepian. Keluar dari air dan melihat lokasi sekitar.

Sepi..

Akan tetapi sentuhan itu masih sangat jelas terasa di tubuh rampingnya. Hinata mencoba melihat lokasi sekitar kembali. Masih denga situasi yang sama. Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Hinata segera memakai kembali kimono miliknya. Tanpa mengganti pakaian dalam yang basah.

Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali ke _camp._ Masih dengan segala sesuatu yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Dengan langkah cepat, Ia menelusuri jalan kembali ke _camp_.

"A-Apa Aku mulai mengidap penyakit _syndrom_ lainnya ya?" bisik Hinata ke dirinya sendiri. Masih ragu apa itu hanya imajinasi semata atau benar-benar nyata.

.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
